Blood- Into the Wild
by True Courage
Summary: Rosey knew she was different, she just didn't know how. Not sure how else to describe this fic... you'd have to read it to get it.


**I'm not entirely sure how to explain this, but I'll try.**

**This story is based off a story I wrote when I was 12 or 13. I was going through a phase where I would write my own version of my favorite stories and I would basically use the same characters under different names and designs, but the main character would be my own. I had found these stories the other day and decided to clean them up and post them! The main difference will have to due with the origins of the clans and my main character, and a few technicalities. The main story will be the same, with some alterations to fit with my character. **

**That probably didn't make any sense, but whatever. If you don't like it, please don't flame :(**

**If you do like it, tell me! I'm kinda unsure about posting this, so it would help a lot!**

Xxx

_She ran through the forest, the wind against her face. She felt the shadow chasing her, but she did not fear. She was free. She was strong. She felt the strength of a hundred cats flowing through her. She skidded to a stop, turning to face the darkness. _

Xxx

She jumped awake, her blood red fur standing on end. She looked around, barely managing to recognize her bed in the corner of the kitchen. She shook her head and tried to settle down. Was she dreaming?

But she never dreamed.

She shook her head. Every cat dreams. Even dogs dream. She stood and walked out of her bed. She wanted out. She could hear them in the other room. As she made her way to them, she stopped before her reflection on the wall. She looked nothing like the other cats she knew. Her unusual color, with the white on her chest, stomach, face that was framed by black. Her tail, which was jet black and unlike the rest of her coat, which was short and dense, was long and bushy. Her ears, which seemed to fade into black, had longer fur along the side.

These traits may have drawn the house folk to her, but it was definitely going to cause her problems with other cats.

She stared at her reflection proudly. So what? She had inherited her look from her parents; she had no reason to be ashamed. She continued on, walking over to where the house folk were seated. She cried out, a heartbreaking sound that only a kitten could make. One of the house folk began to speak to her, cooing at her like she was only a couple of moons old instead five. She turned and walked a few steps, before turning to make sure the house folk were following. One of them, the female, stood and began to follow. The human followed her to the door, and she sat, staring up at the human with crystal blue eyes. The human opened the door and she darted outside, finally free.

She knew that her physical appearance wasn't the only difference between herself and the other cats in the area. She hated the indoors. She hated the food. She hated the water. She felt half dead; more than half. But when she was outside... when she was outside, she was free. She leaped to the top of the fence in a single bound and jumped down to the other side.

She picked up their scent right away. She took a second to pin point the direction they were coming from and ran the other direction. She ran until she found her favorite hiding spot: behind one of human contraptions that smelled like dirt. She was small enough to disappear behind it and the strong scent covered her own.

She heard, rather than saw, the three toms walk past. She could just imagine them: massive, teeth jabbing out of their collars. She willed herself not to move. She could not get caught by them. She knew she was putting herself in danger every time she went out, but she couldn't stay inside. She didn't know why they were after her, but she was pretty sure it had to do with how different she was.

"Their gone."

She squeaked. She hadn't noticed the cat walk up behind her. The large tom purred in amusement.

"That's not funny, father!"

Her father looked down at her, pale eyes twinkling. He was truly massive, much larger than any cat she'd seen**. **There was no doubt she'd gotten her coat from him, the blood red color covering his from head to tail with even darker stripes.

"Come now, kit, we should go before they turn back."

"Yes, you should have."

Her father snapped his head back up and growled. She instinctively scurried behind him. The three toms stood only a few lengths away. They were big, not not nearly as big as her father. They each wore collars with teeth jabbed through them. They were all tabbies, two gray and the third ginger. The gleam in their eyes terrified her.

"Leave," her father growled. "Or will I have to teach you yet another lesson?"

"Relax. We will not challenge you today, but we bring a message," the ginger said. "Bane will have your daughter. You cannot protect her forever."

"We shall see," he growled.

"You may be able to handle two or three of us, but not even you can take on Bane. If you could, you would have killed him the first time he took an interest in her. I wonder how much longer it will be before she enters her first cycle...?"

She blinked in confusion. Cycle?

"We will take our leave now. See you later, Rosey."

The cats ran off, her father spitting after them. Rosey watched them go. What did they want from her.

"Disgusting cats."

Her father spun around, started by the new presence.

"That's not funny, Sissy!"

Rosey rolled her eyes at her father. The masked she-cat trotted over to them, bushy tail high. Rosey greeted her mother, purring softly.

"You shouldn't be out here!" her father meowed.

"Oh, hush Scarlet. You would have heard me if they came after me," Sissy said.

"Neither of you should come out of doors with that filth around," Scarlet growled.

"Like that is going to happen," Sissy scoffed.

"Well, I can't watch you today. I have something I must take care of," Scarlet said. "I will escort you to Sissy's yard, than you must stay there until I return."

"But father-"

"Do not argue with me young lady," he growled. "Not now. I promise to take you down to the canal tomorrow."

"Okay..." Rosey said. She followed the two older cats, glancing behind warily.

Xxx

**Rosey's mother is a Javanese. You might want to look them up if you don't know the breed to get an idea on what Rosey looks like.**

**Her father (and most of the wildcats a.k.a. clan cats) are about the size of Maine Coons.**


End file.
